Popular
by syntax glory
Summary: After a minor skirmish with HIVE, the unheralded Raven wonders why Jinx had the smuggest look on her face as she left. In a few hours, Raven finds herself flocked by men, because suddenly... she's popular?


Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine, enough said.

Author's Notes: Another fic I wanted to test reception for :P

Summary: After a minor skirmish with HIVE, the unheralded Raven wonders why Jinx had the smuggest look on her face as she left. In a few hours, Raven finds herself flocked by men, because suddenly... she's popular?

* * *

**POPULAR**  
—**Chapter One**—

Raven had a sneaking suspicion that something was up. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she knew something was wrong. The only question was what?

Aside from the H.I.V.E. graduates' strange retreat, in which they had left laughing and snorting, as opposed to high-tailing it out of there whenever the Teen Titans had kicked their ass; Raven felt funny. Not funny as in wanting to crack a joke, no, never Raven, but funny as in something had been done and she didn't know what.

It hadn't helped that Jinx had winked naughtily at her before bursting into malicious giggles as the pink-haired witch got her ass out of the park.

Raven shook her head. You could never trust that girl. Then again, that very lack of trust could be applied to her. Sometimes she still wondered why her fellow Titans trusted her enough to fight alongside them. She had never really felt accepted anywhere.

With a shrug, Raven extricated herself from a sloppy meditation position and stood up. The slender hands of the clock on her wall neared midnight and yet she didn't feel tired. Something was wrong, indeed, especially when she still heard Beast Boy and Cyborg's raucous shouts coming from the living room.

Almost twelve o'clock and those two fools playing video games? Raven bet Robin and Starfire were up as well, perhaps cuddling on the couch or whatever. She seemed to be the only one who turned in and awoke early, though her going into her room didn't necessitate sleeping. Sometimes she simply enjoyed the quiet and peace that reigned in her room, as opposed to the common areas, where there was always bound to be a ruckus of some sort. It was near impossible to have a moment to one's self in the kitchen, living room or wherever with a bunch of energetic teenagers.

Leaving her room, she rode the elevator down to the first floor where the den was. She was indeed correct, for the most part. Sprawled out on the floor were Beast Boy and Cyborg, their eyes glued to the widescreen TV, their hands glued to the controllers. Robin and Starfire were up, and though they sat next to one another, they were not cuddling. Instead, Robin seemed to be thinking, while Starfire was amusing herself with silly putty.

"Raven, wanna play? I'm whuppin' Beast Boy's green hide!" Cyborg asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Psh, in your dreams man! You're not even a challenge!" the green changeling retorted.

Raven rolled her eyes. "No thanks," she said dryly, "I'd rather keep my brain cells." She walked around the perimeter of the room to the open kitchen, deciding to make some tea to help relax her mind. Life in the tower was normal, but her earlier suspicions continued to dog her.

The H.I.V.E. members simply never ran from a fight. If they retreated, it was because they had been thoroughly trounced. There just wasn't any logical reason that Raven could think of that would apply to the villains' suspicious departure. Hell, now that she thought about it, there was something in Jinx's eye… something like a smug glint…

The clock struck twelve and suddenly, six pairs of eyes belonging to Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg, glazed over.

"Friend Cyborg, friend Beast Boy, you have both lost!" Starfire said with a laugh. The words "Game Over" flashed in big red letters as tinny music played in the background.

"What's up with them?" Raven asked, a hand reaching for her favorite, and well, only mug. "They would never 'spaz'," she commented, disliking the usage of the word spaz.

"Raven! Let me help you with that!" A bright voice declared, and the sorceress nearly dropped her mug in shock as three bodies collided into her with enough force to knock over a house. It was a miracle that she had been in front of the sofa at the moment, for otherwise, she would've cracked her head and suffered a concussion of sorts.

"No, let me make Raven tea!" Another voice butted in.

"You can't even boil water!" Yet another voice declared haughtily.

Raven and Starfire exchanged confused glances. The boys had abandoned Raven, in favor of fighting by the cupboard. Three different hands were now scrabbling for the small jar containing tea leaves.

"Friends, stop this fighting!" Starfire shrieked as she floated over to the scene, a bit jealous that they were devoting all their attention to the normally aloof empath. Raven could only watch in shock.

"Let me make Raven some tea, will ya?" Beast Boy snapped angrily, his hands clasped around the crock. "Can't you guys do something else like play games?"

"She doesn't need you to make her tea!" Robin answered, just as heatedly. "She much prefers me to make her tea!"

"I'm the one who cooks around here, let me make the tea!" Cyborg shouted above the other two. "You're just going to muck it all up!"

Things had gone far enough and Raven let out a blood-curdling "STOP!" The three male Titans stopped their bickering, staring at Raven obediently.

"I'm sorry Raven," they all chimed in simultaneously, and then glared at one another again.

Raven went over to Beast Boy and yanked the jar out of his hands. "I am perfectly capable of making my own tea. Can't you all go back to what you were doing?"

"Raven, you don't have to lift up a pretty little finger at all! Let me make your tea for you. As your leader, I command it."

"Robin—"

He flashed a charming grin and took the small jar out of her hands. "No ifs, ands, or buts! I'm making tea for you and that's final!" He declared as he measured out some tea leaves while Beast Boy and Cyborg glared daggers at the Boy Wonder's back. "Can I have your mug?" He asked sheepishly.

"Friend Robin, look at this magical substance that is known otherwise as 'Silly Putty'!" Starfire said, trying to regain his attention. "I am most curious as to its origin." But he did not stop what he was doing. Instead he began whistling some tune as he ignored the alien, while waiting for the water to boil.

Beast Boy grinned and went over towards Raven. Flexing his hands, he asked, "Hey Raven, want a massage?"

"Want me to draw up some hot water for a bath?" Cyborg fired. "You can be the first to try out that new Jacuzzi we ordered a week ago. It's really big and comfy!"

The empath blanched in disgust. "No thanks. I think I'll just go to my room—"

"You can't! Your tea's not done!" Robin cried out, horrified, as if she had just marched over and slapped him.

"I am perfectly capable of surviving without tea, a massage or a hot water bath." Shaking her head, she then phased out of the kitchen into her room.

Checking to see her door was locked, Raven sat down on her bed, trying to piece things together. The H.I.V.E. graduates' strange behavior; her fellow Titans' strange behavior… could the two be related somehow? At the very least, she knew this somehow involved her and she had done nothing. Her meditation as of late had gone off smoothly without a hitch, so it couldn't have been some awry spell or burst of emotion.

"I'd bet my favorite cloak Jinx is behind this somehow," she muttered to herself. A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Go away."

"Raven, please, let me in. I made you some tea."

Shooting dirty looks at the door, she raised her voice. "I said it once and I'm not saying it again. GO AWAY!"

"I'm sorry." Robin said and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief did not last long, for two seconds later, she heard something jiggling against the lock. Widening her eyes, Raven ran towards her door and peeked out through the peephole. A tray had been set down on the floor, carrying a mug of steaming hot tea and a croissant along with a few napkins. The Boy Wonder was crouching down, currently fast at work at unlocking her door with a lock pick. The nerve of him!

"What is up with him?" She asked herself, standing there. "What's up with the rest of them?"

Suddenly the door swung open and Robin stepped in, carrying the tray, his lock pick tucked away in some compartment on his utility belt. "I brought you a croissant too, in case you were hungry," he said adoringly.

Beast Boy barged right in behind him, carrying a few CDs. "I thought you might like this music, it's by Beethoven. I think it's very you."

Cyborg was right behind him, holding the whole teapot.

And last but not least was Starfire, her green eyes blazing with fury. "Friend Raven, explain the meaning of this. Why are our friends answering to you like lowly servants? Have you bewitched them, have you bewitched Robin?" She demanded, her voice tender when saying Robin's name.

"Do I look like I know? Do you think I like this, having all of them hang off me like fleas?"

"Oh Raven, why didn't you say so! If you wanted to be left alone, you could've just said so!"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Rae, I'll go."

"SORRY RAVEN! I'LL LEAVE!"

Starfire stared at the scene unfolding before her. They had automatically left, carrying their respective things. "I believe you have what is called a long story to tell."

"There is nothing to tell," Raven snapped, a hand against the door jamb. "Get out!"

"You will not take Robin away," the other girl declared, her green eyes flashing.

Raven rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this. Starfire thought she was trying to steal the Boy Blunder from her? That was ridiculous. "I don't intend to."

The Tameranian faltered, obviously not having expected that kind of answer. "Oh, well then, I do most graciously apologize for having disturbed you. Good night, and do not let the bed insects bite, friend Raven." With that, she walked away.

Raven muttered a few choice words as she eyed her now shut door. She was disappointed to realize that the tea had gone. "What I would do for some tea," she said wistfully. She didn't want to go down to the kitchen to make some, for fear of yet another little conflict occurring over her.

The sound of boots thudding filled the hall as Robin skidded to a stop in front of her. "Your tea!" Robin chirped, balancing the tray easily with one hand as he handed her the mug.

The empath was amazed at the quickness of his response. It was as if he had been right by her door when she uttered those words. "Uh thanks."

"Anything for you!" He grinned. "Want me to butter the croissant for you?"

"Can you go now?"

"Okay, okay, but if you need me—"

"Yeah yeah, call you."

"You're really smart," He said dreamily. "You always know what other people are about to say. I like smart girls like you. Plus you're pretty and strong and—"

"Um thanks," Raven interrupted hastily. For some reason, she wanted to die right then and there despite the fact that this was not Robin speaking in his normal state of mind. She was blushing, she was sure of that. "Err, thanks... again."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You're welcome Rae," he said and then left, leaving her to wonder what exactly had transpired.  



End file.
